


A Tavern Encounter

by Mklj0



Category: Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: A Really Drunken Monk, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half-orc, Human, Magic, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Spanking, Tavern Fights, gnome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: A gnome and her party come back from their quest to have a drink at a tavern. Unfortunately, they have a chance encounter with a monk who has been drinking long before they got there.





	A Tavern Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have like two people to thank for this.
> 
> 1\. LawrenceKinden. That person is an exceptional writer of all things spanking and a few things not. If you really like good description and well versed narratives in short stories, you should go find him. He pretty much kind of inspired this oneshot. Him and my own active mind.
> 
> 2\. Molli3. She gave it a once over when I sent to her. Her stories are really, really good too. Check them out if you like Supernatural.

Piko sat at the tavern front, swinging her legs slowly as she sipped on the tankard that was about as big as her chest. The gnome was bored to say the least. With her party off conversing with the mayor to discuss their payment for the recently completed quest, it left the gnome hunter with only the half-orc barbarian, Lentai, for company. Unfortunately, the barbarian had decided that her talents were better spent drinking with the guard of the town during their free time.

Piko could still hear the thuds of fists against the tables in the back of the bar as cheers and shouts permeated throughout the air. Apparently, after 20 minutes of straight drinking, Lentai had still yet to find a match to her constitution. The gnome hunter rolled her eyes at the sound of the half-orc woman cheering.

She could have at least offered before heading off. Piko sulked a bit, but she tried to ignore that feeling as she continued her tankard. Her owl fluttered besider her on the stool, reminding the gnome of its presents. She ran a hand through its feathers, smiling a bit. Well, at least her animal companion was there to keep her company.

The owl cooed and fluttered a bit more under the touch, tickling the gnome a bit with its soft feathers. Piko giggled before going back to her drink, watching the bartender as he cleaned a mug with a small cloth.

All things considered, at least the tavern was still lively even in her semi-solitude. Patrons from all around seemed to be drinking at this tavern in particular. Piko guess it had something to do with the town the tavern resided in being a sort of central hub for travelers. Humans, elves, dwarves, kitsune, gnomes, and even a few half-breeds like her barbarian friend were scattered about, drinking and talking. The atmosphere of the tavern was just lively enough that, despite drinking by herself, Piko still felt entertained by the energy in the bar.

She ordered another tankard, smiling at the bartender as he delievered it to her. The hunter was just starting it when a slam came from right besider her, and she jumped a bit as she looked up at a human male leaning against the bar. His cheeks were flushed a bit pink, and his words slurred just the tiniest bit as he spoke to the bartender.

"Hello, Sire. A round for me please. And, perhaps a bit more for my road flasks?"

The man pulled out two flasks from the belt pouch he wore, tipping them towards the bartender. The man behind the bar shrugged and took them and the three gold that the man held out to him. Then, he went off behind the bar to fill the flasks and get a tankard. While the flushed man just leaned against the counter, Piko took a moment to size him up.

He was about 6'2" with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes a bit. A scruffy goatee hung around his mouth with more hair starting to grow on either side. He wore loose fitting white pants, like those of a martial artist Monk in one of the convents that Piko had seen in town. Yet, the man didn't seem like he belonged to the convent Piko had seen. His exposed chest was riddled with cuts and small scars, and his open button up vest barely covered the bandolier he had on his chest. For all intents and purposes, he seemed like an adventurer, but his flushed cheeks and wavering form suggested he was already past capable though.

Piko just shook her head. He was just another drunk adventurer looking for more booze. He managed to find a tavern, so more power to him. She raised her drink to her lips.

Then, she jumped a bit as a hand slammed the tankard back down to the bar. The gnome woman looked up at the human who towered a head and chest over her from her sitting position. The 6'2" man definitely had an advantage in height over the 3' gnome. The man was leaning a bit over her, still wavering slightly as he spoke.

"Oi, little lasses shouldn't be drinking in places like this."

He said it with such conviction that Piko almost started giggling. She tried to pry his hand off her drink, but she couldn't, much to her annoyance.

"I am not some sort of little girl. I am a gnome. Now, please remove yourself from my drink."

Piko managed to keep herself from growling as she said this. Her owl shook defensively besider her, cawing softly. The man didn't comply with her request, and he actually slid the drink away from her, looking her over. He pointed a finger at the gnome, looking only semi-focused at her.

"Go home, lass. This is no place for you."

Piko did growl now, standing on the stool and snatching at her drink.

"I am a gnome! Not a little girl! Give me my damn drink!"

The man leant back as she grabbed for the tankard, causing the girl to tip forward. Piko tipped off the stool, yelping as she fell before she was caught in the man's other arm. She struggled wildly in his grip until a sharp smack landed on her rear. The girl gasped in surprise at the sting on her leather clad backside. Even through her leather armor, the swat stung like nothing was there.

"Little girls don't drink and curse..."

The man muttered as his hand came down again. Then, it came down again and again. Each smack left a definitive sting in its wake. The gnome girl was struggling and kicking as much as she could to no avail. Her backside already felt like someone was holding a lit candle to it, and it was after only a few smacks!

The usually dextrous gnome was dismayed to find that no amount of wiggling allowed her to slip out of his grip. Despite being drunk, the man seemed to be in full control of his muscle movement. He kept a good hold on her, not letting her move and inch as his hand kept sailing down to the seat of her leather armor. Piko only kicked and cursed further.

Piko's Owl hooted aggressively as it tried to protect it's owner, clawing at the arm that swung, but the man dodged the bird and gripped it by the leg. His deft hand bound the owl with a strip of leather around it's talons, tethering them together to the point where the bird could only fly useless against the man in an annoying way. The gnome hunter growled again as tears stung her eyes from the swats.

"Gods damn you, you stupid human! Let me go, right now!"

Piko gasped as she felt the man's hand slip under her leather pants and tug them down, exposing her bare rear to the air. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice the exchange happening at the bar, but Piko felt sure that would change when the first crisp swat cracked down on her pink cheeks. The gnome yelped and held back a whimper at the feeling of the strong hand against her posterior. Gods that stung!

"No cursing."

The man muttered as he raised his hand again. The gnome was expecting another swat when when suddenly she was forced sideways and dropped as a large form ran into the two.

"Let 'er go!"

Lentai snarled as she tackled the man against the bar. The human absorbed most of the blow and jumped back, rolling over the bar to the other side. The half-orc went to follow, jumping over just as a palm landed square on her chest and thrust her back. The man stood in a defensive stance, palm still outstreched as his hands took on a position one would see a martial artist assume.

The half-orc woman snarled again, rage coming into her senses at the strike. She leapt over the bar, crashing into the many bottles as the man ducked under her. He slid out the side as the barbarian woman landed on the floor, staggering to her feet after him.

"Get back 'ere and take your beatin'!"

Piko scrambled to her feet, taking a moment to slide her leather bottoms over her tender backside as she watched the scene unfold. Lentai went at the man, throwing punch after punch in her blind rage and roaring like a wild animal. The man just manuevered by her, stepping back and dodging fluidly. He staggered like a drunkard, his body crumpling one moment and stiffening the next into seamless transitions. The gnome would have almost been slightly amazed if he hadn't been thrashing her only moments ago.

She glanced over as the tavern doors opened. A elven woman with silver colored hair and a Dwarvern man with a dark red beard both walked into the tavern and stopped immediately at the spectacle. Piko knew these two as well. They were Silvara and Gron, respectively, the last two members of her party. The elf looked immediately surprised at the events.

"Lentai! What in the Gods' name are you doing!?"

The barabarian half-orc didn't stop swinging as she glanced over at the elf, even in her rage.

"THIS GUY WAS HITTING PIKO!"

She roared as she dove for the man. He used her momentum against her, throwing her against a table and crashing the woman to the floor. Silvara watched in horror while Gron seemed slightly amused, the red-bearded dwarf smirking a bit. The elven woman looked dead at the man and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him as foreign words poured from her lips. The man took one look at her and froze into place, his muscles locking all at once.

Silvara just stepped up to him with a confident stride, fixing him with a scowl. Gron followed close behind, and Lentai picked herself up off the ground, walking over as well while Piko decided to get behind the barbarian woman. They surrounded the man.

He looked about with semi-lazy eyes, taking in all four of the people around him. Silvara tapped him on the forehead.

"I am going to release you. You are going to tell me exactly why you thought it was okay to strike our companion, and we are going to solve this. Understand?"

The man just stared at her for a moment, unable to really do much but blink once. The elf woman nodded.

"Good."

She released the spell, and the man went slightly limp, shifting his muscles as they unfroze.

"I-"

He got all but one word out as Lentai socked him across the face, sending him crashing to a table about three feet away and into the ground. Silvara just looked at her with her mouth agape.

"Lentai! Why did you-"

The half-orc just shrugged and interrupted with: "Couldn't hit him befo'."

***

A good half an hour later, the man came to against the bar, groaning slightly. His face was noticably less flushed, and he sighed softly.

"I must have drank something fierce. I never had a hangover like this before."

He winced as suddenly a throbbing pain took over his cheek. His hand came up to feel the bruise that now adorned his left cheek.

"Oh good, you're awake."

His head snapped to the side where Silvara sat on the stool beside him, sipping softly at a small glass of ale. She glared at the man.

"Who are you, and why did you strike our companion?"

The man looked legitimately confused.

"I don't-"

He stopped as a rough hand was placed against his shoulder, and he looked up to see Lentai standing beside him, axe swung over her shoulder. Next to her, Piko stood like a child next to the towering half-orc, looking up at the man with a scowl. The human suddenly sighed softly.

"Oh. Jeez. I uh, I was overtly drunk again wasn't I?"

He sighed inwardly, hissing as the action brought pain to his left cheek.

"Look. I apologize for striking your friend. I am not always so in control of my mindset when I drink. I really thought she was a child at a bar. It was my mistake. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Leantai snorted at this.

"You cou' let me take your head."

She growled out at the man. He only looked deadpan at her in response.

"I'd like to see you try."

Silvara held out a hand, stopping the half-orc woman from nearly attempting her promise. She looked back at the man.

"Look. Okay. I'll give it to you that you were drunk, but it is far from a reason for you to be spanking one of our party based on your intoxicated perception of the situation."

Piko blushed at this, being reminded of the slight tingle in her bottom.

"Nevertheless, Lentai also told me about how you were fighting. You wanna clear a debt?"

The man nodded.

"Good. You're working with us now. Welcome aboard."

Piko and Lentai both stared at her, mouths agape.

"But, Silvara-"

Piko began, but she was silenced by the elf raising her hand.

"Piko. Lentai. We could use someone like him traveling with us. Like it or not, we aren't exactly infalliable when it comes to our group. We could always use another person to help fill the gaps."

The man looked at her.

"Do I not recieve a say in this?"

Silvara glared at him, pointing a finger at his person.

"You offered to make it up to us. I'd say causing that kind of humiliation to one of my friends to be worth a bit of time spent traveling with us. It's not like you seem to be tied down here."

The man kept her gaze for a moment, sighing as he realized her position.

"You are right. Fine. I will accompany you for a little while. I was intending to move on from here anyway. It is not like I have any place else to really be."

Silvara nodded.

"Good. Now, your name, Sire."

"Zacharias Tithes."

Silvara nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Zacharias. The half-orc woman here is Lentai. The one standing beside me is Gorn. The GNOME who you have become aquainted with is named Piko. I am Silvara, and I would like to welcome you to our little band for the time being. I expect you to be on your best behaviour, or I will let Lentai go to work on you with her axe. Am I clear?"

Zacharia nodded.

"Crystal, M'lady."

Silvara stood up then.

"Good. Then let's be off. Shall we?"

The elven woman strode out of the bar, looking back at her companions as she reached the door. Gorn was already following, and Lentai glared at Zacharias as he stood to go. Piko did the same, one hand covertly rubbing a hand on her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of fiction! Maybe kudos but most definitely review if you feel the need. A writer always needs feedback!


End file.
